The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle manufacturers typically use dynamic compensation in internal combustion engine (ICE) control systems. Examples include cylinder air rate prediction, fuel dynamics compensation, idle speed control, and closed-loop fuel control. Some manufacturers use control systems that are derived from scheduled, linear models of the process under control or feature scheduled, linear models in their implementation. For example, see Dudek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,004, “Nonlinear Fuel Dynamics Control with Lost Fuel Compensation”.
Analytical methods that derive control systems from models usually require calibrated models. Calibrated models may be personalized to the particular product using the control system. There are a variety of methods for calibrating these kinds of models. Most methods involve some form of optimization. For example see, Dudek, U.S. Pat. No, 7,212,915,; “Application of Linear Splines to Internal Combustion Engine Control”, which uses Least Squares. Alternatively, any other multivariable optimization method can be used.